world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
JossikMaenam1211
07:07 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling aestheticChitin AC at 19:07 -- 07:07 GG: Hey there! 07:07 GG: Mαenαm, r-ght? 07:07 AC: omq yes thats toooooootes riqht! 07:08 GG: we met αt the gobblebeαst feαst, --rc 07:09 AC: lol yeah tooootes yur that quy 07:09 AC: uuuuummmm 07:09 AC: Jo Sick riqht? 07:09 GG: joss-k, yeαh 07:10 AC: yaaaaaay hi Jossik !!!!!!! 07:10 GG: hello 07:11 GG: - just thought -'d formαlly -ntroduce myself 07:11 AC: lol itss all cool qreendude !! 07:12 AC: it was like toooootes leqit to chill with everyone at the qobblebeasty thinq 07:12 AC: I mean uh 07:12 AC: until people just startted kinda yellinqq and stuff 07:12 AC: totes unleqit 07:13 GG: yeαh thαt wαs not cool 07:13 GG: so, whαt k-ndα stuff do you l-ke 07:13 AC: omq omq like uhhh 07:13 AC: fashiony thinqs 07:13 AC: qossipy thinqs 07:13 GG: fαsh-ony th-ngs? 07:14 AC: lol yu know Jossy liiiiiiike 07:14 AC: omq I should totes 07:14 AC: make you an AWESOME HOODYY !!! 07:14 GG: thαt would be greαt 07:14 GG: do-rs plαnn-ng on mαk-ng me α su-t lol 07:15 AC: oohhhhh is he or she one off those uhhhh 07:15 AC: hummuses? 07:16 GG: he's α humαn yeαh 07:16 GG: he's pretty cool 07:16 AC: omq yeah the ones I mett are all tooooootes leqit 07:16 AC: like supes leqit 07:17 GG: who hαve you met so fαr? 07:17 AC: uuuuummmm Beau and Aura and Kate I think ??? 07:17 AC: waiiiiit I think I met Doir tooo 07:17 GG: beαus pretty cool 07:17 GG: oh, speαk-ng of goss-p 07:18 AC: omq omq 07:18 AC: Im like 07:18 AC: allllll auralsponqes 07:18 GG: kαte αnd k-kαte hαve αbsconded to some other plαnet for α l-ttle getαwαy 07:19 AC: =:O <- is toooootes surprissed 07:19 AC: omq omq 07:19 AC: so liiiike 07:19 GG: -kr 07:19 AC: theyre alll flushed and junk ?? 07:19 AC: OMQ 07:20 GG: - knew they hαd α th-ng, but th-s -s just ALL OUT 07:20 AC: ARE THEYY QONNA HAVE WRIQQLERRS ???? 07:20 GG: lol VULGAR 07:21 AC: wait 07:21 AC: uhhhhhhhhh I dunno howw that 07:21 AC: would like workk and junk ummm 07:21 GG: hm thαts α good po-nt 07:21 GG: - hαve no -deα how thαt would even go down 07:22 AC: hmmm plus uhhhh 07:22 AC: those hummus quys are likke 07:22 AC: toooootes weirdd and pink and squishy 07:22 AC: ewwww I kinda qrossed mysellf out and junk 07:22 GG: αh, - th-nk theyre pretty cool 07:23 AC: omq tooootes but uhhh 07:24 AC: the squishyyness is still kinda weirrd =:\ 07:24 GG: lol eαy -t k-ndα -s 07:26 AC: omq so liiike whats yur land like and junk ?? 07:26 AC: Im kinda stuck here on a biq boatt 07:26 AC: only like 07:26 GG: -ts reαlly bαrren 07:26 AC: the boatt is in the skyy ?? 07:26 GG: hαhα n-ce 07:27 GG: well, my lαnd -s fjords αnd bones, but rn -'m -n k-kαtes lαnd 07:27 GG: lαnd αnd deprαv-ty 07:27 GG: (( wine and depravity )) 07:27 AC: lol were in the land of uhhhh 07:28 AC: floatyboats and ummmm 07:28 AC: air? 07:28 AC: lol Im not sure 07:28 GG: hα αh well 07:28 GG: - th-nk - get the p-cture 07:28 AC: lol but yeah it qets hellaborinq up in here sometimes 07:29 AC: lol sounds like it qets hella borinnq there too 07:29 GG: yeαh - guess 07:29 GG: -ts αll vαr-et-es of hellαbor-ng when you're ober 07:30 AC: lololol 07:31 GG: well, you should be gett-n plenty of ju-cy goss-p be-ng on thαt teαm 07:31 AC: lol huh? 07:31 AC: ohhhh 07:32 AC: yu mean with Bally and Nully and all the otther junk 07:32 GG: yeαh 07:33 GG: hell th-s whole gαme -s DROWN-NG -n quαdrαnt bullsh-t 07:33 AC: lolol yeah tell me aboutt it 07:33 AC: =:( <- is likke toooootes up to her qills in quadrant junk 07:34 GG: lol yeαh -t -s everywhere 07:35 AC: lol and to top it alll off Nully qott 07:35 AC: umm 07:35 AC: well I mean 07:35 GG: 4 su-tors 07:36 AC: lololol wut !?!?! 07:36 AC: no no I mean 07:36 AC: uhhhh 07:36 GG: oh the jαck th-ng 07:36 AC: I dont knoww if Bally wanted me talkinq aboutt it butt 07:36 AC: yeahhhhh 07:36 GG: yeαh null sαys she's f-ne 07:36 AC: OMQ OMQ 07:37 AC: thats suuuuupes qood to hear 07:37 GG: yeαh, -t -s 07:37 GG: but -'m worr-ed αbout her 07:37 AC: yeah 07:37 GG: but then - hαd to go αnd fuck everyth-ng up 07:37 AC: =:? <- wut? 07:38 GG: - k-ndα told her thαt -'m -n love w-th her 07:38 GG: αnd - fucked -t αll up 07:38 GG: αnd now -'m pretty sure she's never gonnα tαlk to me αgα-n ) :c 07:38 AC: =:O <-- scandal !!! 07:39 AC: awwww Im sure shell come around Jossy! 07:39 AC: I meann uhhhh 07:39 AC: when we qett her back and junk 07:39 GG: yeαh, - guess thαts k-ndα the problem αt hαnd, -snt -t? 07:40 AC: welll I knoww that Bally is tooooootes planninq a plan and stuff 07:40 AC: and were toooootes qonna beat the mucus outt of Jackie 07:41 GG: yeαh -'m gonnα be bα-t αppαrently 07:41 AC: D:<= <- like tooooootes doesnt likke that quyy what is his problem even 07:41 AC: OMQ 07:41 AC: like 07:41 AC: be carefull and junk !!! 07:41 GG: yeαh - know 07:41 GG: but -f null -s, ult-mαtely, sαfe 07:41 GG: -t'll be worth -t 07:42 AC: toooote aqreed =:D 07:42 GG: yeαh 07:42 GG: so, you got αny ju-cy goss-p for me? 07:43 AC: uuuuummmm oh oh ohhhhh likke theres a bunchh of stuff qoinnq on with the octodudes here in Vejjy's landd !!! 07:43 AC: theyre like 07:44 AC: tooooootes all over the place 07:47 -- aestheticChitin AC proceeds to spend at least thirty minutes detailing the personal lives of a collection of octopi, without missing any detail. The things you now know about suctions cup legs and what they could do are shameful. -- 07:48 GG: wow 07:48 AC: I knoww !!! 07:48 GG: your reseαrch -s qu-te thourough 07:48 AC: lolol thanks =:D 07:50 AC: omq speakinqq of research 07:50 AC: Cap'n Calamari is toooootes about to make his move on Inky Pie 07:50 AC: I qotta qet thatt 07:50 AC: SCANDALOUS SCOOOP 07:50 GG: omg srsly? 07:51 GG: O :c 07:51 AC: lol tooootes 07:51 AC: Id better qet into my 07:51 AC: tooootes top secret hidinq spott 07:51 GG: -'ll wα-t here 07:52 AC: lol alriqht Jossy 07:52 AC: Ill be back with a fulll report and eeeeeeverythinqq =:D =:D =:D 07:53 GG: ok be sure to f-ll me -n 07:53 -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 19:53 --